


All The Pennies

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Nerd!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in love with Kurt, but he's too scared to actually go and talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pennies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/33084592782

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**All The Pennies**

Kurt was like...

Kurt was kind of like a dictionary. He added meaning to everything - even little things Blaine had never really thought much about, like hippopotamuses. They hadn't really been Blaine's favorite type of animal until he had spotted that hippo brooch Kurt seemed so fond of pinned to a blazer so well-fitted that it had shown off Kurt's perfect waistline. Blaine couldn't help but smile and blush every time he thought of hippos, his mind full of broad chests and strong arms.

Kurt was like ice cream on a hot summer day. He was refreshing, he was cool, he was sweet. Looking at Kurt eased some of the burning ache in Blaine that he felt after a particular long day of having been bullied. Even if Blaine wasn't very close to Kurt Kurt's presence was like a healing balm. It was like Kurt represented everything good and positive in the world.

Kurt was funny and sarcastic, apparently he loved all the shows Blaine loved (Blaine swore he didn't eavesdrop, he had just conveniently been walking behind Kurt and Mercedes while they'd been discussing the shows they'd watched this week), he was talented, smart... Beautiful... 

Honestly, Blaine was a romantic. He wasn't some stalker-creep, at least, he didn't do his stalking on purpose... He just thought that they'd be kind of really awesome together.

Kind of perfect, actually.

All in all, Kurt was everything to Blaine, yet nothing was good enough to be compared to Kurt. Defining Kurt and all of his sides was like trying to divide by zero - it just couldn't be done. No matter how many books Blaine had read, no matter how hard Blaine tried, he just couldn't come up with enough words to describe Kurt. Blaine could write books about the way Kurt walked, the way he dressed, the ways he wore his hair.

Blaine knew about all the ways Kurt could smile. He had this forced smile, that one smile that he smiled when he was uncomfortable. He had this smile where his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree but where his lips stayed firmly pressed together, the corners of his soft-looking mouth turned upwards.

And then there was Kurt's toothy smile. It was rare and Blaine only had the pleasure of seeing it twice but it was Blaine's favorite because it was just so genuine. One day, Blaine told himself, he'd come up with something funny or witty enough to say to Kurt so he would smile that smile for Blaine alone.

But Blaine wasn't witty most of the time. Blaine was clumsy and probably too smart for his own good. Brittany had once jokingly said that it didn't matter that people thought she was stupid because her friend Blaine was smart enough for the both of them. Blaine loved to perform but his confidence was a performance in itself - it was fleeting and only there rarely. 

And his confidence definitely wasn't there when Kurt was around.

So for now Blaine settled for watching Kurt from afar, admiring his courage and wishing that one day he'd be allowed to hold Kurt's hand.

As for Kurt?

Kurt forced himself not to look over to where he knew Blaine was seated no matter how much he longed to do so, in fear of being too obvious about his feelings for him.


End file.
